LA OTRA CARA DE LA FELICIDAD
by serenity-venus25
Summary: AHORA CON SUS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS.


**Autor: Serenity-venus025.**

**Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a**

**Naoko Takeuchi.**

**"*LA OTRA CARA DE LA ALEGRIA-02".***

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA VERDADERA.

Después de lo sucedido con SEIYA y REI, su novio que le engaño.

Con una amiga que vivía a unas cuadras de su casa. SERENA decidió no

Volver a caer presa de el amor, ella que era toda vida, porque de alguna

Razón siempre andaba haciendo de cupido, logrando hacer parejas y se

Hacia llamar la diosa del amor.

-vamos serena no seas así conmigo-le rogaba una chica

-no me chantajes, con esa carrita de perrito mal herido

-serena…anda si…ufff...-la joven se sienta y hace como si fuera a llorar

-esta bien-tomando sus cosas-vamos al ciber

-siiii…gracias serena, eres la mejor amiga-le sonrió la chica

-aja, si soy tu única amiga

-MALA… ¡nadie me quiere!-abrazándola

-yo te quiero, ya sabes no te lo creas-volviendo a caminar-porque me

Quieres llevar a un ciber molly

-porque, quiero que Chatear un rato y no quería ir sola

-y yo fui la suertuda, verdad

-Así es

**EN EL CIBER.**

-ya serena, deja de escuchar música y ayúdame a escribir

-tu era la que quería chatear, yo solo te acompaño

-ayúdame, ya sabes que yo no escribo rápido

-no-sacándole la lengua

-si

-No

-si

-no

-si

-esta bien-resinándose a escribir por su amiga

Después de un rato que estuvieron divertidas, molly había escogido tres

Chicos, para que chatearan con serena, esta estuvo un momento hablando con

Ellos, hasta que sonó el móvil de molly.

-si bueno-se puso como estatua-si ya voy-colgó

-¿quien era?

-mi mama, que quiere que llegue a la casa ya, porque no se que pariente a

Llegado y quiere conocerme, esta que hecha luces

-esta bien, vámonos

-no

-¿no?-confundida

-no, tu quédate yo pague tres horas y solo hemos ocupado una

-¿pero?

-pero nada, chatea un poco o vez que haces, pero te aconsejo que sigas con

Esos chicos, a ver que sale-guiñándole un ojo-no vemos-dándole un beso en

La mejilla y desapareciendo de el lugar

-hay-sentándose-solo a mi me pasa esto-volviendo a ver que había escrito

Ahora los jóvenes-al menos creo que no me aburriré-sonriendo

Llego el lunes todos entraba desganados, sin ánimos para seguir con las

Clases que aun no empezaban ese día, pero una joven venia de lo más

Sonriente, que extraño a muchos en verdad con lo seria que se había vuelto.

-oye serena, ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-nada en especial-sonrió dulcemente

-así-no le creyó esta-vamos cuéntame, soy tu amiga por favor anda no seas

Mala, quiero saber en verdad porque estáis tan feliz

-bueno te lo diré, porque tu tienes que ver con ello

-¿yo?

-si-sonrió-te acuerdas que me dejasteis en el ciber

-si, lo siento-se apeno a recordar

-no te preocupes-dándole una palmadita en la espalda-bueno resulta que

Seguid en lo que me dejaste ese día, y después de un largo tiempo me

Quede con dos que me pidieron mi e-mail se los di y seguí conversando

Con ellos, hasta entrada la noche por dos días

-así-sonrió con malicia-y ¿Qué paso?

-pues…veras…-respiro hondo-uno me pidió que fuera su novia-dijo emocionada

-de veras-se alegro

-si, tengo un ciber novio

-¿Qué?

-¿porque esa cara?

-es que cuando me dijiste que eran novios, pensé que en verdad-vio que su

Amiga no entendía-bueno que se conocería en persona, en carne y hueso

-a eso-rascándose la cabeza-prefiero una relación de lejos, para que no

Me dañe

-pero serena-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella la interrumpió

-nada molly, así estoy feliz-sonríe-no me querías ver feliz

-si, ¿pero?

-pero nada

-bueno-le sonríe-felicidades amiga-la abraza

-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS-saluda el maestro

-BUENOS DIAS, SEÑOR KADENKA-saluda todos a coro.

-siéntense, la clase comienza-anuncia el maestro

-bueno molly, después seguimos

-en el recreo

**EN EL RECESO:**

-haber cuenta todo

-bueno, veras es de Tokio

-que bien-sonríen

-si, pero esta en el extranjero trabajando

-OH… ¿en que país?

-USA, es mayor que yo

-O si ¿Cuánto?-picándole la curiosidad

-tiene 21 años

-ah…pe…pero, si que es mayor

-si-se ríe de la cara de su amiga

-es guapo

-se podría decir que si

-haber descríbeme como es

-veras es…-recordando a su novio-el color de sus ojos, es negro, un negro profundo, casi azules, su piel es bronceada, su cabello es negro liso, mide como 1.80.

-no esta nada mal

-la verdad no-ríe

-y temperamento

-allí si que esta mal

-¿Por qué?

-parece de hielo y ogro

-¿y entonces?

-por eso me gusta

-¿quien te entiende serena?

-yo sola-sonríe a su amiga y esta le corresponde

DARIEN se comunicaba con ella casi todos los días, ya fuera por e-mail o

Por teléfono, ya que se había dando los números de sus casas.

Lamentablemente serena, se dejo llevar por la emoción de aquel sentimiento

Que volvía a tomar vida, y se enamoro de Darién, ella le creyó todo lo que

El le dijo, como bien dice por allí el amor es ciego. Darién fue que le dio vida a una rosa marchita, todo estuvo bien por un buen tiempo.

Después de un viaje que realizo, cambio por completo con ella. Serena

Presentía algo, pero se aferro a la idea que el no era así y todo lo que

Antes le decía, que le gustaba las cartas que ella le enviaba, pero a hora

Le desagradaba y le propuso terminar.

-serena, debemos terminar con esta relación-dijo el tan frió y calculador,

Como si fuera algo que vas a cambiar o a dejar allí

Antes de contestarle ella, le pregunto-¿Por qué Darién, quieres que terminemos?

-ya no es lo mismo de antes-dejo de escribir un momento-mi tiempo es

Corto y no puedo dártelo

Serena entendió que el no tenia tiempo para ella, eso le partió el corazón,

No tuvo el valor necesario de pelear con el ni por el.

-esta bien Darién, terminamos la relación-escribió tristemente en la

Computadora de su casa

-bueno…ahora podemos ser amigos-le escribió el

-claro-dejo escapar una lagrima, que mas daba, si no la estaba viendo por

La cámara Web-porque no-"de ser tu amiga a nada Darién, prefiero ser tu

Amiga" pensó.

Después de ese suceso, serena se veía muy triste, callada, ausente, pálida,

No se le vía comer en el almuerzo, hasta que un día se desmayo en el

Salón de clases, todo los que vieron eso se preocuparon, porque era una

Chica fuerte y verla así no era algo bueno.

Fue a pasar consulta por la mañana y en la tarde que llego a continuar

Con las clases de la tarde, todos la vía, unos le preguntaba como se

Sentía, si estaba bien, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Lo que no vieron nada y

Solo se enteraron por las pláticas entre los compañeros.

-serena ¿Cómo sigues?-pregunto una joven preocupada, a verla igual de

Pálida que el día anterior

-mejor-sonrió-fui a pasar consultar

-y ¿Qué te dijo el medico?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿es algo grave?-al decir esto

No, noto el ligero cambio en los ojos de la joven que la escuchaba-¿vas a

Estar bien?-pregunto por ultimo

-si voy a estar bien, no te preocupes, además-le tomo la mano, para

Tranquilizarla, no le gustaba ver a las persona así como se encontraba-me

Dejaron unas pastillas para que me sienta mejor, así que pronto lo estaré

Molly-sonrió, aunque no como lo solía hacer antes y esto su amiga lo noto

Muy bien, pero no le quiso seguir preguntando, porque la conocía y sabía

Que si decía eso no le iba a sacar más.

Suspiro-que bueno serena, me tenias muy preocupada y no solo a mi, te diste

Cuenta

-si al parecer me aprecia, aunque no lo diga muy seguido-rió suave

Lo que ellas no notaron fue que un joven de cabello y ojos negro, piel

Blanca, aproximadamente de 1.70 las miraba fijamente, pero concentrándose

Mas en aquella rubia, que antes era de un blanco de porcelana y ahora era

Casi como un fantasma, sus mejillas rosada había desaparecido, así como

Igual el color carmín de sus labios, ahora era usurpándoos por un

Tenue blanco; sus ojos azules era obscuros, como si no tuvieran vida

Dentro, esto le provoco un escalofrió al joven, porque una idea se le

Cruzo en la cabeza, sacudió esta para alejar esos pensamientos.

Los días siguieron pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas y estas en meses,

Pero serena parecía no mejora, aunque ella decía estar bien, sonreía para

Sus amigos, estaba con ellos pero solo un chico se imaginaba que esto no

Era verdad y tendría que averiguarlo por si solo. ya que sabia que ella

No le contaría nada de lo que en verdad le sucedía, así que un día que

Sabia que tenia consulta la siguió desde su casa hasta el hospital, vio

Que ingreso en una área del hospital, y nuevamente aquel escalofrió lo

Volvió a recorrer, tendría que aclarar sus sospechas, así que espero que

Esta saliera fijándose en el medico que la atendió y entro a su

Consultorio sin previo aviso.

-si dígame, en que lo puedo ayudar joven-pregunto el medico cortésmente

-mire yo soy un amigo de serena tsukino, y deseo saber que es lo que sucede

Con ella doctor

El medico lo observo por un momento-haber muchacho dime, ¿como te llamas?

-Manuel cortés-le dio la mano-y ¿usted doctor?

-Kunzite-contesto el saludo

-por favor, dígame que tiene serena, en verdad

-¿Qué les ha dicho ella?-pregunto dudoso el medico

Manuel le contó todo lo que ella les había informado hasta el momento, a

Lo cual el medico se quedo callado analizando todo lo dicho por aquel

Joven, y solo dio un suspiro; eso para Manuel significo algo grave y

Insistió nuevamente, dándoles sus motivos, el doctor asedió a conversar

Con el.

-Manuel, serena les ha mentido…creo que prefiere sufrir ella sola-contesto

Tomando asiento

-como sufrir ¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor?-pregunta consternado

-bueno mira-le indico al joven a sentarse, este lo hizo y así

Continuo-ella esta muy enferma, el tratamiento que tiene ahora era para

Ver si ayudaba un poco, pero hemos visto que no ha hecho nada-callo por

Un momento-y es lógico, ya que -suspiro-el corazón de ella tiene una

Grave insuficiencia, que es muy rara entre los jóvenes solo uno entre

Cien la adquiere-callo nuevamente, observo al joven que tenia enfrente

Para ver si este esta entendiendo-esto puede ser por algún familiar que

Lo haga padecido antes.

Se levanta de su asiento con una carpeta en mano, la observa sin abrirla

Poniendo a Manuel con los nervios de punta, se coloca a un lado de la

Ventana y mira hacia fuera para continuar-esta deficiencia es muy grave

Porque no hay tratamiento para eliminarlo o detenerlo por algún

Tiempo-estas palabras cayeron como agua fría sobre Manuel, no podía creer

Lo que escuchaba "no puede ser, no tiene alguna posibilidad" pensaba el

Hasta que la voz de el medico lo saco de trancé, como leyendo en su

Mirada lo que el joven pensaba.

-hay solamente una posibilidad

-¿Cuál?-desesperado pregunto

-una operación

-¿operación?-pregunto como aun no entendiendo

-para que me entienda, ella puede tener mas tiempo de vida si logra

Sobrevivir a la operación.

¿Mas tiempo de vida?, ¿sobrevivir a la operación?, por Dios el medico le

Estaba confirmando sus sospechas que aquella dulce niña se le estaba

Muriendo poco a poco, y que en un momento a otro la perdería. "si se

Somete a la operación puede vivir mas tiempo, eso seria una buena

Posibilidad, pero si lo hace esta el caso que muera inmediatamente en el

Quirófano, de todos modos se me va mi diosa del amor".

Aquel joven comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, el medico le dio un vaso

Con agua y una palmada en la espalda dándole apoyo, que el joven percibió.

Los días pasaron Manuel observaba cada movimiento de serena, y en uno de

Esas ocasiones la vieron ponerse mal, al momento en que le iba ayudar

Aparecieron unas amigas de ella y esta hizo como si nada pasara, la vio

Conversar con ella para luego excusarse para ir al baño. Así lo hizo

Solo que antes de llegar le faltaba tanto el aire y el pecho le dolía

Enormemente que se mareo, por suerte Manuel la sostuvo y la ayudo a

Sentarse en las escaleras donde no había nadie cerca que los viera.

Serena al recuperarse del mareo intento dar una mentira de lo que le acaba

De pasar, el la callo y le contó que sabia toda la verdad, pudo ver como

Se sorprendió, luego se alarmo quiso decir algo pero las palabras

Murieron en su boca, no pudieron salir. Bajo su vista hasta el suelo como

Si este tuviera algo interesante no podía ver esos ojos llenos de dolor,

Como los de su familia y por eso había decidido que nadie más sufriría

Por ella, no le gustaba y menos ahora que ella era la culpable de ese

Dolor en los demás.

-serena si tu así lo quieres no le contare nada a nadie-vio como ella lo

Miro de repente, por un momento pudo ver algún brillo que comprendió que

Era de agradecimiento, pero así como apareció desapareció

Rápidamente-pero permíteme estar a tu lado por favor

Serena además de escuchar la suplica, vio en aquello ojos negros la

Necesidad de estar con ella, no podía negarse sabiendo que así calmaría

Un poco aquel sentimiento que Manuel estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

Sonrió-esta bien pero no se lo digas a los demás, no quiero ver en sus

Ojos ese sufrimiento que me agobia, como el que veo en los tuyos en este

Momento.

Manuel estuvo a su lado, hasta que un día su corazón ya no pudo más y

Dejo a todos sus amigos y familiares en un gran desconsuelo.

*****flash*****

Sus amigos no podían creer cuando al principio de clases llego su

Orientador, que no tendría que ver hasta el lunes ya que era viernes.

-buenos días jóvenes

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR TAKADE-saludaron en coro

-siéntense todos por favor-pidió y espero a que todos estuvieran

Sentados para continuar-como podrá ver falta dos compañeros suyos el

Joven Manuel y…-respiro hondo esto seria difícil para el salón-la

Señorita serena.

Observo que nadie pregunto, esperando que continuara y les digiera el

Motivo de estar el en el salón.

-el joven Manuel esta con la familia de la señorita acompañándolos en su

Dolor

Escucho silencio al principio, luego unos murmuro muy suaves queriendo

Saber que pasaba.

-les lamento informar-observa a todo el salón y se acerca al pupitre de

La alumna faltante, posando su mano sobre el-que la joven serena tsukino falleció,

Hoy en la madrugada, por un problema que tenia en el corazón y no pudo

Continuar mas-callo bruscamente

El salón completo quedo en penumbra, fue como si el sol de esa mañana se

Apagara y que el mundo se quedara sin voz, uno que otro solo se miraba

Entre si, otros observaba a sus amigas, aquellas compañeras que compartía

Más con la joven ahora fallecida.

Las amigas de esta no lo podía creer, eso tendría que ser una broma y de

La gusto, además que su orientador se prestaba para ello, comenzaron los

Sollozo aumentando a las lagrimas y las negaciones hasta que señor

Takade interrumpió.

-hoy el la tarde es la vela y mañana al mediodía es el

Entierro-caminando hacia la puerta-no tendrá clases este día, ya hable

Con el director y esta de acuerdo que valla a ver la familia de la

Señorita serena para que de su pésame, y se despida de ella, así que tome

Sus cosas vallan a sus casas informe y luego la van a ver.

Al terminar de decir esto volvió su vista hacia el pupitre vació de

Aquella joven, que los acaba de dejar dos meses antes de la graduación,

Observo a su salón todos quietos tratando de aun asimilar la

Información, otros consolándose, algunos conversando de lo sucedido y

Poniéndose de acuerdo a que horas irían, pero nadie salía de ese salón

Aun cuando el señor takade ya había salido de el y llegaba a el

Estacionamiento, para tomar su carro y dirigirse a la casa de la joven

Serena tsukino "que dios te haga recibido, ángel travieso y dulce" pensó

Mientras salía de aquel instituto.

*****FIN FLASH*****

Ahora todos le daba la ultima despedida a su quería amiga, compañera,

Alumna, amor serena tsukino. Unos lloraba, otros solo observaba, mientras que

Todos concebía la idea, que la vida es como un soplo de viento que en

Cualquier momento se puede acabar.

-ring…ring…ring…-espero a que contestaran

-bueno-pregunto una voz muy fría

-hola hablo con el señor Darién chiba-pregunto otra voz llena de soledad

-si, con el habla

-yo soy Manuel, un amigo de la señorita…serena…tsukino-se escucho con agobio

-si, dígame en que lo puedo ayudar-tratando de ser cortes, aunque no podía

Evitar que se notar el enfado en su voz, por tener que hablar con un

Desconocido sobre esa chiquilla

-¿ayudar?-pregunto irónico-no usted no me puede ayudar en nada-le

Contesto con la verdad con un tono de voz de aberración, que noto el otro

-entonces, dígame porque me llama-pregunto cansando

-porque serena, me lo pidió

-a si, dígale que yo no puedo hablar con ella, a si-pero no lo dejaron

Terminar de hablar

-si eso es cierto, porque ella murió el viernes en la madrugada por un

Problema hereditario del corazón, ella me pidió que le llamara y que le digiera que espera que sea muy

Feliz, y que deje todo sus temores, porque sino nunca será feliz-siguió

Hablando-veo que no sabía que ella estaba enferma, aunque estoy seguro

Que ella nunca se lo dijo verdad.

-bueno, yo ya cumplí con la ultima volunta de serena-rió-sabe le decíamos

La diosa del amor-suspiro-siempre trato de ver a todo el mundo

Feliz y con pareja, eso era mejor decía-sonrió aunque sabia que aquel

Hombre no lo veía estaba seguro que lo sabia-algo bueno tuvo que tener

Para que ella se enamorara de usted, Darién cuídese-colgó, suspiro luego

Sonrió ya le había cumplido, a su amada princesa se encontraba mejor.

Mientras al otro lado de la bocina, solo se escuchaba el tipio ruido de que

Comunicaban que la llamada había terminado, colgó el teléfono lentamente como

Si se fuera a quebrar, sentándose en el sofá más próximo, su cerebro aun

Estaba procesando aquella noticia, hasta que sintió una lagrima correr

Por su mejilla perdiéndose en el piso.

-serena-fue lo único que salieron de aquello labios, que temblaba como si

Estuviera en el mas crudo invierno-"que sea feliz, que no deje que sus

Temores le impida encontrar la felicidad" recordaba las palabras dichas

Por aquel hombre, que dijo ser amigo de ella.

Se levanto de su asiento camino hacia la ventana, observo el cielo por un

Instante antes de caer de rodillas llorando, como nunca antes lo había

Hecho por nadie ni por nada, en aquel departamento se escucho un grito

Aterrador de un hombre.

-¡SERENA PERDONAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Grito aquel hombre, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta y nunca la

Recibiría, porque la única persona capaz de perdonarlo esta muerta.

**FIN.**

Sabe es justo que nos demos cuenta lo que podemos hacer al jugar con los

Sentimientos ajenos. Aunque aclaro que SERENA no falleció por DARIEN, pero

El contribuyo en el proceso, porque si en verdad hubiera definido sus

Sentimientos desde el principio, no hubiera cometido esa idiotez.

Con no aclara nuestros sentimientos podemos provocar los mas grandes

Dolores sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y como dije al principio esta historia lamentablemente es cierta, una

Amiga muy querida murió, no solo de su enfermedad si no de amor también.

Y como le mando a decir alguna vez, ella con su amigo incondicional quien

Poco después me contó todo y hasta ahora he decidido hacer publica esta

Historia.

"ESPERAMOS QUE SEAS FELIZ, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SI POR ALGUNA RAZON EL

DESTINO TE LLEVA HASTA ESTA PAGINA, CONFIAMOS EN QUE HAGAS DEJADO TUS

TEMORES A TRAS PARA SER FELIZ Y AHORA SI SEPAS HACER BIEN LAS COSAS, SIN

DAÑAR A LOS DEMAS Y QUE DIOS TE PERDONE RENE.O."

Bueno espero que les haga gustado esta historia, que nos trae mucho que

Pensar sobre nuestras acciones, y perdóneme por hacer esto, pero como

Escribí alguna vez es mi forma de desahogarme lo necesitaba lo hice.

Si no me equivoco es la primera historia triste que hago, por el momento

Espero que haga sido bien recibida por ustedes amigas/os lectores y que

No los haga decepcionado con ella, espero verlos pronto si DIOS así lo

Quienre.


End file.
